Crazy
by holychocolatestarfish
Summary: Sequel to Staying Silent. Cody has finally gone back to normal. But when he sees Joel again and gets a mysterious note, what will happen? I highly advise you to read Staying Silent first, otherwise this probably won't make sense.
1. Finally Normal, Or Not

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I do own Joel. So ha. Jk.

**A/N: Well this is a sequel to Staying Silent. I got this idea from FudgeBrownie when she reviewed on my last chapter on what should have happened to the ending of Staying Silent. I thought it was a great idea and I'm making a sequel out of it. So everyone should thank Fudge for that.**

* * *

_Cody was walking down a dark alley. When he reached the end he saw a fat man laying in a pool of blood. Joel was standing near him, holding a gun out in front of him. The gun was pointed at something. Cody turned around to see what it was. It was Zack and Carey! "No!" he screamed. But it was to late. A loud bang filled the air and Cody dropped to his knees crying. Now Zack and Carey were laying in a pool of blood and Joel was laughing. Then Cody was nudged by something. He looked up._

"You had it again didn't you?" asked Zack as he stood over Cody's bed. He had been nudging Cody so he could wake up from his nightmare.

Cody's cheeks were tear-stained. "Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?" Zack offered.

"No. I'm okay," replied Cody and the the boys went back to bed.

It had been almost three months since the whole incident with Joel, and Cody was relaxing a lot more now. He was back to getting in trouble with Zack and he had even entered in another spelling bee. But he would have the dream every few days or so. The dream was always the same. Cody thought he should be used to the dreams by now since he had been having them so often, but he could never get the feeling out of his head that the dream could actually come true. He couldn't help but think, "What if Joel got out of jail?"

* * *

_At School_

"So do you think Sarah would go out with me?" asked Zack nodding his head to a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Do you like her?"

Zack thought about for a second. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Well maybe you should ask her if she likes you."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Then I will help you get through your heart break," laughed Cody. He was serious if Zack needed his help, but he laughed because he couldn't see Zack crying over some girl that doesn't like him.

"Why don't you ask her if she like me?"

"Because the last time we tried that, the girl ended up liking me better. And then you got mad and chained me to Mr. Moesby's car with my bike lock. Just ask her yourself. Look. She's coming over here."

"Hey Sarah!" said Zack waving his hand in the air.

"Could you and your brother please stop staring at me? It's really creepy. Okay. Bye."

The smile on Zack's face disappeared in an instant. Now Sarah thought he and Cody were little perferts or something. Great. Cody had stepped a couple feet away when Sarah came to give Zack his privacy, but now he was silently laughing under his breath. "It's not funny. Stop laughing."

"It is funny. And no." After saying that, Cody looked at Zack. Then he darted away while Zack ran after him.

"You said you would help me if she didn't like me back. Not laugh at me," Zack yelled. Cody just kept laughing. Just then, the school bell rang and Zack and Cody made their way back to the school's doors. Cody was the last one to get to the doors. As he started walking through the doors he saw what looked like Joel standing in the bushes outsiode the school out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head, but whatever was in the bush was gone. Cody was creeped out a little and hurried into the school. He knew that it was just his imagination. Or was it?

* * *

So how did you like the first chapter! I'm hoping the chapters will get longer than this one is. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Someone's Watching

Disclaimer: Why must we go through this every time? Anyways, I don't own anything Suite Life related.

* * *

It was lunch time and Cody was fileing into the cafeteria with the rest of his classmates. He could see Zack was already sitting down and he hadn't wasted any time sticking the spagetti noodles up his nose. Cody knew he was only showing off for his friends. Then he realized he was at the front of the line. He grabbed his food and made his way over to the table Zack was sitting at. Bob and Warren were also sitting there. As he sat down, a large farting noise filled the air. Everyone's eyes turned to him. Cody could feel his face get red, but he quickly pulled a woofy cusion out from under him. Everyone soon went back to eating, but Bob, Warren, and Zack were all laughing their heads off. Cody asked them to stop, but was denied.

"Okay. It wasn't that funny," said Cody when no one would stop laughing.

"Yes it was," replied Warren stuffing his face with a breadstick.

"Yeah. You should have seen your face. First it went all pale and then it was like all red!" Bob said. He also shoved a breadstick into his mouth. Cody couldn't help but laugh. His face must have looked funny. He would have to have Zack show him the face. Ah, the perks of having an identical twin.

When Cody finished eating he told the guys he needed to study. He got up and went to his locker. As he opened it a paper flew out. He knelt down and picked up the paper. Cody secretly hoped it was a note from a girl, but couldn't think of who it might be. As Cody uncurled the paper, he couldn't help thinking this wasn't a love letter. It seemed like something wasn't right. He opened the paper all the way. The note read: I'm watching you. Cody dropped the note to the floor. It suddenly felt like all the air in him was being sucked out and he couldn't breathe. His knees buckled beneath him and toppled down. Then the bell rang to start the fifth hour class. Kids were coming out of the cafeteria. One of them just about tripped over Cody in the hallway. He slowly scooted himself against his locker. He held his knees to his chest a moved back and forth.

Zack came out of the cafeteria with Bob and Warren. They had just been discussing whether boiled hot dogs were better than grilled hot dogs.

"Boiled hot dogs are way better! I mean, you get to taste the real hot dog. But if you get a grilled hot dog, it tastes like the grill, not a hot dog so technically you aren't eating a true hot dog," said Zack.

"Yeah, but that can be the same as boiling too. If you boil it you can taste the water," debated Bob.

"Water doesn't have a specific taste, smart one," Warren said cooly. Warren was expecting a laugh out of Zack, but when none came he looked aroound. Zack was no where to be found. Bob looked at Warren and the began to walk faster down the halls. They ran when they saw Zack kneeling next Cody who was silently rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Cody! What's wrong. Come on! Talk to me!" Zack practically yelled. He was shaking Cody's shoulders but he didn't seem to notice.

"What's wrong with him?" both Warren and Bob asked at the same time.

"I don't know. He was like this when I got here," replied Zack. "Can you guys go get the nurse?"

Bob and Warren didn't answer, they just ran to get her. The bell to signal the start of fifth hour class rang. Then the school nurse came running up to Zack and Cody. She had to tell Bob and Warren to get to class. Then zack helped the nurse lift Cody up and take him to her office since Cody obvioulsy wasn't going to walk himself.

When they sat Cody down on the table the nurse asked what happened.

"Well, he seems to be acting how he did a few months ago," said Zack.

"What happened a few months ago?"

"He got shot. It really messed him up.. He's always been pretty sensitive."

"Do you have any idea what might have caused this?"

"No. He said he was going to work on homeowrk. Next thing I know he sitting in the hallway against the lockers rocking back and forth. I think it would be best if I just called my mom. Maybe if we can take him home he'll be alright."

"Okay. I'll make the call right now." Then the nurse left. As soon as she left Cody looked over at Zack.

"Zack. I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago," said Cody. All that Zack could do was look mysteriously at his brother.

* * *

How was this chapter? I hope you all liked it! Sorry if I don't update as fast as I used to. I have a job now and I'm also into sports right now. But I am trying my hardest to update as fast as I can. 


	3. I'm Scared

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Joel. Which he isn't a thing, he is a character, but you know what I mean.

**A/N: This is a short chapter, but I think you'll like it.**

* * *

Carey was very worried when she had gotten the phone call. Especially when it was the school nurse. The nurse hadn't said what was wrong or even what son was involved so she was expecting the worse. It was almost a relief when she didn't see any blood, but then she saw Cody who was awfully pale. She had rushed both Cody and Zack to the Tipton where she could find out what happened.

* * *

_In The Martin Suite..._

Zack and Cody sat on the couch and waited for Carey to hang up her coat. Then Carey knelt down next to Cody. "What happened at school today?"

Cody just looked down at his feet and didn't say anything so Carey looked to Zack. He was debating on what to tell Carey. Cody hadn't told him what he had needed to tell because the nurse had walked in on them. Zack had no idea what was wrong. He decided to go with the truth. "I have no idea what happened today. Cody was going to go work on homework when he was done with lunch and I stayed in the cafeteria. I found him slumped up against his locker."

Then Carey looked back at Cody. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No," said Cody in a small voice.

"Did someone threaten you in any way?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then why were you slumped up against your locker? And why aren't you talking as much as you usually do?"

"I just don't feel good. That's all. I'm sick to my stomach," replied Cody. He wasn't lying. He did feel sick to his stomach. No one needed to know the reason why. Except for Zack. "I'm going to take a nap. I think that's all I need."

Zack and Carey watched Cody walk slowly into his bedroom. "So are you going to take me back to school?" asked Zack.

"No. You only have two hours left. It would be kind of pointless. I'm going to go back to my rehearsal. I want you to watch Cody. If anything happens I want you to come get me. I'll be in the ball room."

"Okay."

As soon as Carey was gone, Zack slipped into his bedroom. It had only been five minutes. Cody couldn't be sleeping already. Zack was right. Cody was sitting on his bed staring at the wall. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?" Zack asked cautiously as he sat on his own bed.

"Is mom home? I don't want her to hear."

"No. She's at rehearsal."

Then Cody began to tell his story. He told Zack what had really happened. Everything; from Joel shooting the fat man to the newspaper clipping that said Joel would be in jail for the rest of his life.

"So I don't get it. If Joel is in jail then what are you worrying about?" Zack asked when Cody was done telling his story.

"Because look at this," Cody held out the piece of paper that had fallen out of his locker. "I think he busted out."

After reading the note Zack said, "Are you sure this isn't from someone at school. I mean, isn't it like, impossible to break out of jail?"

"Well maybe the note doesn't prove anything, and maybe it _was_ just someone at school, but this morning as we were coming into school I thought I saw him in the bushes. I thought I was just seeing things. I don't think I was anymore."

"Well... I...don't really know what to do."

"Zack?"

"What."

"I'm scared."


	4. Another Note

Disclaimer: I only own Joel. Nothing else.

**A/N: My chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter. Sorry about that. I have somewhere I want to go in this story, but I'm having problems getting there. Don't worry though. I'll get where I want to go. lol.**

* * *

The next morning Zack and Cody went to school like they normally do, but this time Cody was looking over his shoudler trying to get a glimpse of Joel. Zack was also keeping an eye on things. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Cody.

Cody was having a hard time concentrating in class. His teachers kept catching him looking out the window. Some of them stopped him after class to talk, but Cody just shook them off, saying he just couldn't wait for lunch so he could go outside and play. The truth was, he had no intention of going outside. He was safe in school, but outside anything could happen. If Joel was really watching him, he needed to be careful.

* * *

"Cody. Eat your dinner. It's getting cold," said a concerned Carey.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Are you still feeling a little sick?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Want me to make you some chicken noodle soup? I know it's your favorite when your sick."

"Mom. I said I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone." After saying this, Cody stormed off to his bedroom.

"What's up with him?"

Zack could only guess what was bothering his brother, but he knew he was probably right. He knew he should tell his mom what was happening with Cody and about Joel, too. Joel was a big time murderer and he was way to much to handle for two, thirteen year old, twin boys. Zack didn't tell though. He would wait until Cody was ready.

"Um...I think someone said he was fat at lunch today." Zack would have slapped himself in the face for that if it wouldn't have made Carey suspicious. Cody was nowhere near fat! Carey would never believe what Zack just said. But oddly she did. Now Cody would probably get a talk on eating disorders.

_Later that night..._

"Zack? Are you awake?"

"No," Zack mumbled.

"Well, you might want to be. There's a fire outside our door.

Zack jumped up from bed and screamed like a girl. "Shut up, Zack. I was kidding," laughed Cody.

"Fine, but when there really is a fire I won't believe you and then I'd burn to death and it would be all your fault," Zack said. He wasn't to happy about the joke. He was supposed to be the one picking on Cody.

"There was another note in my locker today. I don't know how he gets into it though. The only place I keep the combination is in my head and I haven't told anyone. He must be watching me from inside the school."

"Well, what did the note say?"

Instead of reading it to him, Cody just handed the note to Zack. Zack's jaw dropped. This note read: _Your school can't protect you from me. And neither can Zack._ "Cody. I think we need to tell mom. This is getting way out of hand."

"I can't. He'd kill us all."

"Well, this note makes it sound like he's going to kill you. Either way he's killing someone. We can't handle this by ourselves. We need help."

"Your right. I'll tell mom in the morning.


	5. A Dream And A BreakIn

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life or Harry Potter or Agnes or Bob. I pretty much don't own anything, well, except Joel and the plot line and stuff. Well, now that I've rambled on and on I'll let you read Ch.5.

* * *

First thing in the morning, Cody got up to tell his mom the truth about Joel. He opened his bedroom door and walked over to the couch, but it was empty. Cody's first thought was that Joel had kidnapped his mom. Then he had to slap hismself in the face because he saw a note on the table. It said that Carey had gone shopping and she wouldn't be back until dinner. Cody sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote. He flipped through the channels until he came across a movie about a boy and a dog. No sooner had he started watching when he heard a scream coming from his bedroom. Thinking the worst, he ran to Zack who was thrashing in his bed.

"Zack! Zack! What's wrong?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh. It's just you."

"Who else would it be?"

"I thought you were Agnes."

"Why would she be in our bedroom?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"And sadly I'm not getting many answers. Why were you screaming?"

"I had a horrible dream that I was Harry Potter, and Agnes captured me, and she was plotting to take over the world. She even kidnapped Bob! But he died. A dog ate him. It was horrible."

Cody was speechless for a couple of minutes. "Wow" was all he could say.

"Did you tell mom yet?" asked Zack after he had settled down.

"No. She went shopping."

Then Cody heard a noise comming from the living room. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The noise happened again. "That!"

"No. I didn't"

"Just come on," said Cody dragging Zack from his bed as he ran into the living room. The twins could just barely see the door to their suite being closed as they ran out. They both opened the door and ran outside of their suite, but no one was in sight so they went back inside. "Who do you think that was?" Cody asked kind of shakily.

"I don't..."

"What?"

"Look at this." Zack walked over to the table and picked up a folded piece of paper. He looked at it for a second before he looked at his brother. Cody's eyes were wide with fear. Deep down inside he knew who the note was from.

"What does it say?" he asked.

Zack opened the note and read, "You made a big mistake by telling Zack our secret. You will pay." After a minute he asked, "How would he know that you told me? We were in our bedroom."

Cody was crying. "I don't know! But he just broke into our suite! Who knows what he's capable of! He probably has the whole suite bugged or something. I just want this to end, Zack."

"We'll fix this, Cody. Don't you worry about that."

"How can't I worry! Joel said I would pay. He doesn't lie about that kind of stuff. I will pay. And I don't think he means by money."

"We'll find a way out of this. We'll tell mom and she'll know what to do."

"I can't tell mom. I already told you and now I'm gonna pay. I absolutly cannot tell mom. He'll kill me for sure."

"You don't know that."

"I seen him kill a guy, Zack. He can and will do it again. Look at what he got in jail for. Killing a whole family!"

Cody ran into his room and slammed the door shut. Then Zack heard a click and knew the door was locked. He could hear Cody crying his eyes out. It was like that for the rest of the afternoon. Only when everything was silent, Zack took a toothpick and unlocked the door. Cody had cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to add a little bit of humor in this chapter so I added the dream. The dream was an actual dream I had except for a few differences. I was Harry Potter, but instead of Agnes it was a person I don't much like, instead of Bob it wasone of myfriends. I didn't put this dreamin the story but it was about Cole and Dylan so I will tell you so if you don't want toread thisyou can just skip it. There was a heavier guy and he was sprayed with spray paint and you see Cole and Dylan smiling with their paint cans and there is a caption under Cole that says: Cole actually sprayed this man with spray paint. He was so good at it that we let him do straight lines. Under Dylan it said: Dylan actually sprayed this man with spray paint. He was so good at it we let him do curvy lines. End of Dream. Yeah. It was really stupid and pointless and I have no idea why I had it but thats okay. It was funny. Please review!**


	6. And Then There Was One

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.

**A/N: First of all, I'm really sorry about the long wait on the update. Hey, that rhymes, he he. Second of all, I have an excuse. I was on a vacation with no interent access. Third of all, I worked really hard on this chapter to make it longer. I think i succeeded. I think it's one of my best chapters.Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh! By the way, anything in_italics_ are Zack's thoughts in this chapter. There is only one part where the italics are Cody's thoughts, but you can figure out where. Okay. On with the story. **

* * *

Zack was sitting on his bed watching Cody sleep. He had been doing it for the last hour or so. Thoughts were streaming through his head. _Maybe we shouldn't tell mom about Joel. If we do, Joel will find Cody and kill him. But then again, if we don't tell he'll still probably kill Cody. What did Joel mean when he said Cody would pay? Why did Cody have to tell me? He just got himself in a lot of trouble. But if I was in his shoes, wouldn't I want to tell someone, too? I probably would have cracked a lot sooner. Cody always has been better at the silent treatment. _Then a stirring was heard as Cody shifted. As soon as his eyes were open Zack said, "We can't tell mom. You're already in too much trouble as it is."

"I know. I dreamed that Joel kidnapped you and mom because I told mom. I don't want that to happen. I think I made a big mistake telling you," Cody said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had a headache and his nose was stuffed up from all the crying.

"So what do we do?" asked Zack.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should talk about this here."

"Why not?"

"Because I think the room is bugged or something. Joel knew I told you everything. We were right here in this room. He couldn't have found out unless he heard the conversation."

"Good point. Where should we go?"

Cody thought about it for a minute. It was a little after 7:30 p.m. The park would be empty by now. So that's where Zack and Cody decided to go. It took them aa half hour to get there and when they finally did they each took a seat on a swing.

"I love swinging. It's so peaceful," said Cody after he got going on his swing.

"Yeah, but we need to talk about Joel. If we aren't back at the hotel by nine, mom's going to start worrying so we need to hurry."

"So what do you think Joel will do to me?"

"To be honest, I have no idea."

"He said he would kill me and you and mom if I ever told anyone. Do you think he was telling the truth?"

Zack just stared wide-eyed at Cody for a few seconds. "Cody. Maybe we should tell mom. We have nothing to lose. In fact, I think we could gain a lot by telling mom if everything goes right."

"And if everything doesn't turn out okay, we're all dead. You know, we could probably get into the wittness protection program."

"But. We'd have to move away from the Tipton. And we wouldn't ever get to see anyone again. I don't want to live like that."

"I don't either, but I don't want to live like this! I don't think you understand how scared I am! Not knowingif someone might just come grab me off the streets and shoot me. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Look, if anyone can understand you, it's me."

"No, Zack, you don't understand. You can sit there all day and say you know what's going on in my head and what I'm feeling, but the fact is, you don't. You have no idea, and if you did-" Cody stopped.

"If I did what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Cody. You can tell me."

"I know I can, but I'm not going to. I'm ending this conversation, and I never want to talk about Joel again. I'm going to forget about him. I'm going to live my life like nothing happened and I'll finally be happy for the first time since this whole damn thing started. In fact, I'm going to start right now."

"What are you gonna do?" Zack was suprised when Cody swore. He hadn't even known Cody knew what swear-words were!

"I'm going to go slide down that slide. And I'm going to scream all the way down," Cody laughed.

_He's crazy. _Zack thought. The slide was just one of those big plastic ones that kind of swirl down. It was nothing fast. Just a regualr old slide. The only cool thing about it was that it stood about 30 feet high, and was the biggest slide in the park. Zack watched Cody climb up, smiling ear to ear. He waited for Cody to start screaming, but it never came. He waited...and waited...and waited.

Cody was just about to go down the slide when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and a hand was quickly placed over his mouth. He tried to scream with all his might, but the hand muffled everything. He watched as Zack called out his name, and came closer and closer to the slide. When Zack started climbing the steps to the slide, Cody tried to break free of Joel's grasp. Joel didn't want Cody to break free so he slammed his gun into the back of his head. Cody's last thoughts before falling into darkness was "_So much forbeing happy."_

"Cody? Are you coming down or did you just get scared?" Zack tried to laugh. He almost knew that an answer wouldn't come. "Cody? Are you there?" Zack walked briskly towards the slide. When he called Cody's name a third time he broke out into a run. "Cody? Cody? Where are you?" He reached the slide and started to make his way up the steep steps. When he reached the top he met his worst fear right in the eye. Cody wasn't on the slide. At first, Zack thought that he had just missed him go down and Cody was waiting for him at the bottom, but then he saw a dark figure running through the park holding a limp person in his arms. Zack had no doubt in his mind that it was Joel that was running and it was Cody in his arms.

"Cody!" Zack wasted no time sliding down the slide. He started running to catch up to Joel, but he was too far behind. Joel was nowhere in sight by the time Zack reached the monkey bars. Zack slid down to the ground and sobbed. He looked at his watch, 9:27. Carey would be worrying by now. Zack slowly made his way home. _How could I have let Cody get kidnapped? I was watching him the whole time!_ Before he knew it, he was outside room 706. Home. He took his room key out and opened the door. He was immediatly greeted by a firm hug.

"Zack! Where were you? Where's Cody?" asked a very worried Carey.

"I was at the park. Cody was with me, but-" Zack couldn't bring himself to go on.

"But what? Where's Cody?" Carey was dreading the words that would come out of Zack's mouth. Tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

"Something happened. Cody's gone. Someone took him."

"No. No. No. Are you sure. Maybe he left the park and is down in the lobby or the kitchen or something!"

"Mom. He's gone. I saw someone take him. I tried to catch him, but he was too far ahead. I couldn't get there."

There was nothing silent about the tears that were shed from Carey that night. Many neighbors came to ask if everything was okay. Zack shooed them away. Finally, he just stopped answering the door. It was time to tell his mom about Joel. He had waited to long already.

* * *

So? How'd you like it? I thought it was pretty good if I do say so myself. lol. Please review! 


	7. Memories

Disclaimer: I only own Joel.

**A/N: The italics are Cody's thoughts.**

* * *

When Cody awoke, he was laying on the floor. He knew he couldn't have laid down himself for he was in such a strange position, he didn't know how he could have stayed like that. He was definetly thrown onto the floor. Cody slowly untangled himself and stood up. It was too late before he realized standing up was a horrible idea. Everything got so dizzy he just fell back down again.

While he was on the floor he tried to remember what happened. Cody thought about what he did know. _One, I'm in a room. Two, I have a headache. Three, I can't remember anything. Four, a pizza sounds really good right now. _He concluded that he hit his head. _But why am I in this room? I've never been here before. But if I can't remember anything maybe I have been here before. Maybe this is my room. _Cody took a look around. The room had a small dingy bed in one corner. That was it. _Maybe my family is poor._ Thinking about his family made Cody want to see them. He walked over to the door and pulled. The door wouldn't open so he tried pushing. Still nothing happened. Cody began knocking on the door hopeing that someone would open it for him. It never once crossed his mind that he was being held prisoner.

* * *

Carey should have had a total meltdown when Zack told her everything, but she knew she needed to stay strong. Wherever Cody was, Carey was bound and determined to get him back and she wouldthrow the sonofabitch named Joel in jail forever. She knew that Zack felt the same way.

"So what do we do?" asked Zack. He was sitting on the coffee table with his feet up indian style facing his mom.

"Do you have any idea what way Joel went?"

"No. I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry. I should have known that Joel would kidnap him after he sent that note. I should have made Cody stay here."

"But you said Joel could break into our suite. I don't think Cody would be much safer. It's okay Zack. You did what you could, but right now we need to concentrate on finding Cody. Not concentrating on how we could have prevented this." Zack nodded his head and Carey continued. "Do you think Joel would exchange Cody for a ransom or something?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. He's not stupid. If I was him, I wouldn't want ransom money. It would just get the police involved and I would go to jail. If I know that, then he probably does, too."

"I see your point. What do you think he will do?"

Zack thought about that for a long time. He pretended he was Joel. It was kind of like those W.W.J.D braclets that people sometimes wore. What would Joel do? "He might just go to one of his friend's houses. I mean, I would. That way, if the cops came, my friend would go to jail instead of me."

Carey was kind of suprised that Zack had the mind of a criminal, especially if he turned out to be right. "Do you know who Joel's friends are?"

"Nope. Not a clue. But I bet we could go to Joel's parent's house. They would probably know."

"Chances are that they don't even know what Joel's been up to. They aren't going to be able to tell us who he hangs out with."

"Could we at least try? We have nothing to lose," Zack pleaded.

"Okay. But we don't even know what Joel's last name is."

"That's why we need to talk to the police."

* * *

Joel could hear banging from down in the basement. He knew Cody was awake now. There was nothing in the basement besides him that could make that amount of racket. He trotted down the basement stairs and approached the door. "Get away from the door kid. I'm going to open it, and you better not try to escape."

Cody did as he was told. He had no idea why his dad would think he would try to escape from his own house. Then the door swung open. Cody jumped back into the wall. Joel was not what he had suspected to see when the door opened. He imagined a man wearing a nice suit carrying a briefcase. Joel wore pants with holes in both knees and a dirty brown shirt. His hair was long and wavy, and looked like it had not been brushed for some time. "Dad?" Cody asked with his voice full of shock.

Hearing those words coming from Cody's mouth suprised Joel. _I think I hit him a little too hard in the head last night, _he thought. Joel was just about to tell Cody he wasn't his dad when an idea occured to him. If Cody couldn't remember who he was, then he wouldn't even have to lock him up. He could pretend that he really was his father! "Cody? Are you all right? Why are you locked up in the basement?"

"I don't know. I woke up here. I can't remember anything."

"Oh. I do remember you saying you were going to play down here. Maybe you hit your head on the wall. I bet you have a concussion or amnesia or something."

"Oh no. Shouldn't I go to the hospital?"

"No. You'll be fine. You just need to come upstairs and see if you can remember anything. I'm sure you'll get your memory back sooner or later."

Then Joel beckoned Cody to follow him as he went up the stairs. "This dent in the wall is from when you had a little temper tantrum. It was time to eat lucnh, but you wanted to play with your cars. When I took your car away, you grabbed a lamp and threw it at the wall. The lamp broke and glass was all over the floor. You cried when some flew onto your little legs and cut you." Cody seemed shocked by this memory. And by all the memories Joel shared. Each one he would picture in his head what had happened. By the end of the tour of the house, Cody was starting to remember all the things Joel described. Something in his head was bugging him though. He remembered going to a really nice hotel with Joel and meeting a boy the same age as him. His name was Zack, and his mom's name wasCarey. He also remembered the candy counter girl, Maddie, and the hotel owner's daughter, London. Somehow all of those people seemed much closer than just friends he met at a hotel. They almost seemed like...family.

* * *

Were you suprised that Cody can't remember anything? I am. I didn't origanally plan that part of the story but I figured it would make things a little more interesting. Ha ha ha. Please review!


	8. Beatings And Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Suite Life characters. I do however own, Joel and Simon. Yeah. There's a new character. Buthe isn't really that significant.Ialso mention a street address in this chapter. I just made it up. If there really is that address in Boston, I don't own it.

* * *

Carey and Zack went down to the police station. They were going to find out what Joel's last name was and if he had parents or friends. The policeman was an over-weight man who looked more like the Pillsbury Dough Boy thana crime-fighting cop. That didn't matter to either Carey nor Zack. The were on a mission.

After asking the policeman if he could find out Joel's last name he went out back and got out his files. When he came back he had come up with the name Grant. Carey asked if Joel had any parents, but the policeman didn't know. It wasn't something they usually put in a file.

"Operator? We need to contact a Joel Grant," said Carey into a payphone located across the street from the police station. She had taken Zack with her after the policeman had found the name Grantso she could see if she could find Joel.

"I'm sorry. There doesn't seem to be a person registered by that name. Can I help you with something else?" replied the operator after being gone for a minute.

"Um, yeah. Could you tell me how many Grant families are registered in Boston?"

The operator left for another minute. She came back with the massive number of 53. Carey hung up the phone and sighed. "How many Grant's are there?" asked Zack.

"53. It's going to take forever to find Joel's parents. And what if he doesn't live in the Boston? Or what if his parents are dead?"

"Mom. Calm down. You have to stop thinking of the what ifs and start thinking about Cody. He needs us more than he's ever needed us before. Now let's go home and start calling."

* * *

"Hey dad?" Cody felt weird about saying the word "dad". He just couldn't put his finger on it why. 

"What?" sighed Joel. He was having second thoughts about faking the father buisness with Cody. The kid wouldn't shut up. Every two seconds he was asking things about his past or something stupid.

"I'm hungry. What's to eat?"

"Whatever you can find."

"Okay."

Joel went back to watching T.V. But then he stopped and looked up. Cody was still sitting in the same chair looking at him. "What?"

"I don't know where the kitchen is."

"So wander the house till you find it."

Cody was suprised with the answer but by now he realized what kind of family he was raised up in. He had no mother. She died when he was a baby. Which also ment he didn't have any siblings. Cody finally got up and did what he was told. He wandered around. It turned out the kitchen was right next to the living room. You just couldn't see it because of the wall. Cody opened the refrigerator. There wasn't much in it. Just a jug of milk, some bologna and cheese, and a jar of jelly. He took out the jelly and then he opened every cabinet until he found what he was looking for. Peanut butter and bread. He made his sandwhich and took it to the living room where he sat down in a chair facing the T.V. He took a bite. The bread was a little stale but it tasted okay.

"Hey dad?" said Cody after he finished his sandwhich.

"What already!" Joel practically screamed.

Cody jumped up from the chair. He had not expected for Joel to yell like that. He forgot about his question and asked something else. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes I am. Just stop asking me all of these questions. I had a bad night last night and I don't want one tonight."

"Did you get drunk last night? Is that why you had a bad night?"

Those questions made Joel's nostrils flare in anguish. He did not need to take this from a thirteen year old boy. He got up and took Cody by the wrist. This made him scream out in pain. Joel ignored his cries and kept moving. He went downstairs and into the room. He threw Cody onto the bed. Joel began punching Cody wherever he could. Cody was scrunched up, arms over his head. He cried out with every blow.

"I didn't get drunk. I was busy chasing you at the park. Don't you remember. You tried to run away," Joel yelled. With every sentence he forced Cody's head up by his hair and slammed it into the wall. By the time Joel was done, Cody was barely consious. He had stopped crying out, but tears still streamed down his face.

"Dad?" When Joel heard Cody's voice, all the anger inside him melted away. This boy, who he had manipulated in the worst way, truly believed that he was his dad.

"What?"

"Was I always this bad of a boy?"

Joel didn't know how to answer that question so he just left, locking the door behind him. Cody was so confused. How could his own father beat him like that. He didn't think he was a bad boy, but now he was forced to think differently. These thoughts were stil in his mind as he drifted off into unconsiousness.

* * *

Zack and Carey had gone back to their suite to look up all the Grant's living in Boston. They called one after another after another with no luck. Carey was just about to cross off number 47 when an elderly lady said she did have a son named Joel, but that he didn't live there anymore. "Where does he live?" asked Carey. 

"Blue Spruse Avenue, 11167. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well, I need to see him. He has something of mine that I want back." Carey didn't mention that the thing she wanted back was her son. "Do you know if Joel has any friends?"

"Just one. He wasn't the type of kid to make friends easily. When he comes over to visit he always talks about a guy named Simon. Simon...Fitzgerald. Yes, that's it."

"Thank you so much. You've been a big help." Carey hung up the phone. Zack's face was already in a full smile.

"Did you find out where the friend lives?"

"No. But we can call the operator and ask." After Carey found out where Simon lived she turned to Zack.

"So when are we going to leave? Because we should probably leave right away. We don't want to keep Cody waiting," said Zack. He was practically jumping off the walls because he was so excited. It hadn't even been 24 hours and they already knew where to find Cody.

"Zack. You can't come with me. If something bad happens, I don't want you to get hurt. Joel knows who you are and he wouldn't ever let you in the house."

"But I'm sure he knows you, too. He was watching us."

"No. He was watching Cody. I haven't been around much lately. I don't think he knows about me. Just stay here. Do you have your cellphone?"

Zack took out his cell phone and nodded. "If you're phone rings and you see my number on the screen, don't pick up. Just call the police and send them to Simon's house. I will send a text message if I find Joel somewhere other than Simon's house. Got it?"

Zack was scared for his mother. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to go with her, but he knew he couldn't. Carey would never forgive herself if something bad happened to him. "Yeah. I got it."

Carey turned and opened the door. As she stepped out, she looked behind her and said, "I love you, Zack."

"I love you, too," Zack cried jumping into Carey's arms. Carey embraced her son into a long bear hug. Neither one of them wanted to let go, but they knew Carey needed to find Cody as soon as possible.

* * *

"Joel. How much longer are you and that kid going to stay at my house?"asked Simon. He had been upstairs taking a nap.

"Not long. I'm going to kill him tonight, once and for all," replied Joel cooly.


	9. One Last Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Suite Life. Just so you know.

* * *

Joel planned to kill Cody with a simple injection. He didn't want to deal with the mess. He went down in the basement to check on Cody to find that he was fast asleep. Bruises from the beating he had taken were becoming visible on his skin. Joel almost felt bad for the kid, but then he remembered what the kid knew about his past. The murder. Or at least one of them anyway. He needed to get rid of the kid. No questions asked about that. Then the sound of a door bell was heard. 

"Hey Joel! Some chick's here to see you," Simon yelled from upstairs. Simon's yell and the door bell were enough to wakeCody upand he began to stir on his bed. Joel had already gone upstairs though, forgeting about Cody for the moment. Cody had to go to the bathroom so he was glad when he saw the door was now open. He quickly climbed the stairs.

"Who are you?" Joel asked crudely.

"Carey," she smiled. It took every ounce of her not to lash out at Joel. She wanted her son back and she wanted him right now. "Can I come in?"

Joel didn't say anything, he just opened the door a little wider and let her in. "Are you going to tell me why you're gracing me with your presence, hot stuff?"

Carey smiled a little. "Yeah. I was looking for my son. You've probably seen him. Blonde hair, blue-green eyes, kind of short for his age? I wouldn't suppose that means anything to you?"

"Nope. I'm sorry. Doesn't ring a bell," Joel slyly remarked.

"I think differently."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he's standing right behind you." Joel turned around so fast he almost fell over in the process. Cody was peeking out from behind the wall.

"What are you doing up here!" yelled Joel.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Carey was suprised at how calm Cody was acting. She took a few steps closer to Cody while Joel wasn't looking.

"Cody! Come here!" beckoned Carey.

Cody made no move to go to this woman that looked so familiar. Joel only smiled to himself. "Dad? Who is she? She looks like that boy's mom that we met at the hotel." Cody said.

Carey's jaw about dropped to the floor. Her son had called the man that had tried to kill him "dad"! "This is a bad lady. She wants to take you away from me," Joel replied to Cody's question. That's when Cody came out from behind the wall. Carey saw all the bruises running up and down his body.

"What did you do to him! Why does he act like he doesn't know me!" yelled Carey.

"He was being a bad boy. I had to teach him a lesson. Right, Cody?"

Cody nodded his head. "I ask too many questions."

"Cody, honey. Don't you know who I am?"

"No."

"I'm your mom. Do you remember your brother?"

"You're not my mom. My mom's dead. And I don't have any siblings."

Hearing those words come from Cody's mouth made Carey break down. Carey didn't know what else to do so she started rambling off memories that Cody had shared with Zack and her. She started with first moving to Boston, then went on to the beauty pagent, and the dance competition. She didn't stop when she got to the murder he had witnessed or how he had lied to her about everyting. When she was done. She looked into Cody's eyes. His expression showed nothing but confusion.. He didn't know who to believe. He wanted to believe his dad, but everything the woman, Carey, had said was so much more detailed. Cody closed his eyes. Everything came flooding back to him. The move to Boston, the beauty pagent, and the dance competition. Everything came back to him, but he wasn't going to show it just yet. If he was going to get out, he knew he needed to act like he was on Joel's side. He looked at his mother and gave her a smile of recognition before he said, "What are you talking about? You're just a girl I met at a hotel."

At first, Carey was confused. She had thought the smile ment that Cody knew who she was, but then he had denied everything. Then it occured to Carey what Cody was doing. She started to cry even harder, though she secretly was jumping for joy inside. Then Carey saw Joel motioning at something behind her. She realized too late that it was Simon coming to grab hold of her. Joel needed to kill her, too.

Simon tied Carey to a chair that Joel grabbed from the living room. "Why are you tying her up, dad?" asked Cody. He knew very well, what he was going to do. He saw the syringe sticking out of Joel's pocket.

"Do I need to teach you another lesson about not asking to many questions?" yelled Joel. Cody had no choice but to shut his mouth.

Then Joel brought out the syringe. As he walked over to Carey,a smile was put on his face. "Dad! What are you doing! You can't kill her. She didn't do anything!" Cody ran forward, trying to push Joel away from his mother, but Simon was quicker and stood in front of Joel. He picked up Cody who was screaming and thrashing around.

"Shut him up. I can't do this with all the screaming," Joel said. Carey watched in horror as her son was thrown like a rag doll into the wall. He landed with a big thud, and didn't move after that. The only sound he made was that of his shallow breathing.

"Please don't do this!" Carey cried. "Cody didn't do anything! He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Look, I gave Cody his chance. He promised me he would never tell anyone about what I did. I know he told Zack, who I can see told you."

While Carey was pleading for Joel not to kill her, she secretly called Zack. The police would be there any minute. She just needed to buy a little more time. "Please, Joel. I need to take care of my sons. They need me!"

"Don't worry about them. You'll be with them again. You just won't be in this world," Joel laughed crudely.

It was then that Carey heard the sirens. Joel heard them, too and somehow knew they were coming to get him. Before Carey could react, he stuck the syringe into Carey's arm. She screamed for Joel to stop as the liquid started to seep through her veins. Now it was Cody's turn. His eyes had fluttered open when he heard his mom scream. When he saw Joel coming over to him he tried to get up, but he wasn't fast enough. Joel had stuck the syringe into his arm, too. Then Joel and Simon ran off somewhere. Cody didn't bother finding out. He needed to get to his mother.

Cody stood up. He wanted to see his mom one last time before the drug took him away. The drug was working fast though, and he stumbled over to the chair. Carey was barely hanging on. She looked up at Cody, tears shone in her eyes. "I'm sorry, mom," Cody forced out.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," she paused for a deep breath, that happened to be getting shallower by the second. "I love you."

"I love you, too." It was like Carey had been waiting for Cody to say those words one last time before she died because the next thing Cody knew, his mom's eyes closed, and she didn't move again.

Everything was becoming fuzzy for him. He was standing next the his mother, not wanting to leave her side. He didn't know where Joel and Simon went. And he didn't care. He had failed his mom and brother. Then Cody heard loud banging and voices. He was too far gone to understand their meaning or where it was coming from. He slowly sank to the floor. The last thing he saw were a bunch of men breaking down the door. He heard their voices hovering over him. Then darkness overcame him, and he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I want you to know this is not the end of the story. I have one more chapter to sum everything up. Second of all, I know you guys are going to be really mad at me with the way this story went. Third of all, you're going to be even madder (I don't think madder is a word) when I tell I'm leaving very early in the morning for camp and I won't be back until Friday night. I was going to be nice and leave the chapter not so tence, but when I was writing it I kinda got carried away. lol. You probably noticed. I actually almost cried as I was writing it, too. lol. Well, you'll probably see an update late Friday night or on Saturday some time. I'm really sorry about the way things are going, but I have something in my head that I want to happen. Just bare with me. Okay. Now please review. Even if you are really mad at me. I don't care. I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. **


	10. Nothing To Lose Revised

Disclaimer:I don't own anything to do with TSL.

**A/N: This is the new revised chapter 10. I had a writer's block while trying to write chapter 11 so naturally I asked FudgeBrownie to help me out. She gave me an idea, but I had to change chapter 10 a little. Everything is the same except for the end, like right after Zack gets shot. Okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

After recieving the call from his mom, Zack immediatly called the cops. He was suddenly more scared than he had ever been in his life. He knew something bad could happen to Carey and Cody, if Cody wasn't already-. Zack kicked himself for thinking such things. He didn't know what to do. His mother had told him to stay here in case something bad happened, but how was he supposed to sit and wait while unimaginable things could be happening to his mom and brother. Zack kicked himself again. Why was it when he needed to think positive he could only think about the negative?

Zack sat on the couch all of five minutes after he called the cops. He couldn't stand the waiting anymore. He needed to talk to someone to keep him from breaking down. All of the stress he had gone through in the past few days was really wearing him down.

When he got to the lobby he searched for Maddie. Zack was dismayed to find out that she wasn't working. He had to settle for Moesby who had just happened to walk by. "Hey Mr. Moesby."

Moesby was going to totally ignore Zack, but he could hear the desperation in his voice so he decided against it.

"Hello, Zack," and what brings you to the lobby without," Mr. Moesby shuddered. "Cody."

Hearing someone say Cody's name with such uncaring disgust broke down whatever was left of Zack's barrier. He started crying right then and there in the lobby with a shocked hotel manager standing in front of him. People began staring and Mr. Moesby quickly rushed Zack into his office.

"Zack! What's wrong?"

"Cody saw a murder, but he lied about it, then he decided to tell me, and Joel found out and kidnapped him, so me and mom found out where Joel was keeping Cody, and mom went but wouldn't let me come and she said if she called me to call the cops so I did, and I think something bad happened, but I don't want to think that because I need to have some hope, I mean if I don't then who will, right?" spilled Zack.

Unfortunatly, Mr. Moesby only caught bits and pieces of the conversation, but what he did hear wasn't good. Murder, kidnapped, Joel, cops, bad. "Wait. What? Zack, calm down. What happened?" Just then, a loud bang was heard coming from the lobby, and screams filled the air. Mr. Moesby jumped up from the seat e was sitting in and opened the door. Before he ran out he told Zack to stay there.

Upon entering the lobby, Moesby saw everyone was on the ground with their hands over their heads. He looked up and could see a a small hole in the ceiling above the door. Then he looked down. A man with long hair was standing just inside the doors with a gun raised up. Fire burned in his eyes. "Where's Zack?" Joel's voice boomed in no specific direction. Until he say Moesby standing in the doorway of his office. "You! Tell me where Zack is right now!"

Mr. Moesby would do no such thing. He tried so hard to deny it, but he had come to love the twin terrors who called themselves Zack and Cody. He felt it was his job to protect them when Carey wasn't around. He intended to do that. "I don't know. I haven't seen him for quite some time."

"You liar!" Joel's arm suddenly shot downward as he aimed the gun towards Mr. Moesby. He saw the gun go down and dived behind the front desk just in time.

"Don't hurt anyone." a small voice was heard amongst all the new screams from the shot.

"Ahhh. There you are, Zack. Come here."

"Where is my mom and brother?" It took Zack everything he had to stand up straight. He wanted nothing more than to run and hide somewhere.

"Oh, they're long gone. Your mom begged and pleaded for me to let her and Cody go. She said she needed to be with you. But I told her that she need not worry about that, because you're going to die.

"No. No. No! No! You didn't!" With each word Zack got louder and louder. With nothing left to lose, he bolted forward in attempt to kill Joel. He knew Joel had a gun, but nothing mattered anymore. His mom and brother were dead. He had nothing left. Zack had almost reached Joel. He had been so suprised by Zack's actions that he had not prepared to shoot. But it didn't take long for him to raise the gun and pull the triger. Zack stopped in his tracks, and looked down. Blood was already starting to seep through his clothing, turning them a bright crimson red. Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion. He sank down onto his knees. He had failed his mom and brother. Joel had gotten away with everything. Joel was staring at him, with a happiness that he could not explain. No one was supposed to be happy after shooting someone. Then the darkness overcame him, and he was gone.

At first, Joel sat there, almost in shock at what he had just seen, and what he had just done. It wasn't the kinda shock people should get when they see one die though, it was the shock of knowing it was all over. He had killed all the witnesses to that stupid alley murder. But that didn't matter now, for Joel turned around and saw red and blue lights flashing everywhere. After diving behind the desk, Mr. Moesby called the cops.

When Mr. Moesby was sure the cops had Joel, he ran out to Zack, who was unconsious, but still alive. He took off his expensive jacket and placed it over Zack's abdomen with just enough pressure to help stop the blood until the ambualnce crew could get there. Then Zack opened his eyes. "That man took Cody. Mom went to get him, but didn't come back. Save them," whispered Zack. He was just about to close his eyes again when Mr. Moesby lightly tapped him on his cheek.

"Zack. Stay with me. I need to know where Carey and Cody are in order to save them."

"Blue Spruse Avenue," Zack said as he drifted back into unconsiousness.

Mr. Moesby could hear the ambulance arrive. As the paramedics loaded Zack onto the vehicle, he wondered what he would find on Blue Spruse Avenue.


	11. Code Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own TSL. Got it? Good.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had a writer's block and needed to ask FudgeBrownie for some help. I changedthe last fewparagraphs in chapter 10 so if you haven't read the rewrite you probably should or this chapter might not exactly make sense.Anyway, you should all thank Fudge cuz without her, you probably wouldn't get a new chapter for thisstory for a really really really long time. **

**P.S. This chapter is short. I'm sorry, but I wanted to torture you guys so I had to make it shorter. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

After the ambulance left, Mr. Moesby got in his car and drove until he found Blue Spruse Avenue. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what house Carey and Cody were in. There were cop cars all over the third house. There was also two ambulances. When that reality hit, Moesby ran to the house and started making his way to the door when a policeman stopped him.

"I need to know what happened," said Mr. Moesby, trying to get away from the cop.

"Well, you can't go in there."

"Was there a woman and a teenage boy in there?" Moesby asked frantically.

The policman didn't answer, but he didn't need to. Coming out of the door was a stretcher carrying Cody. There was no sheet over his head so Moesby knew he wasn't dead, but he sure didn't look good either. Then Carey was pulled out of the house on a stretcher. Both stretchers were quickly loaded onto each of the ambulances. Moesby then ran to his car and followed the ambulances to the hospital.

"Excuse me, could I see a Zack Martin?" asked Mr. Moesby.

"I'm afraid not. He's still in surgery," replied a receptionist. Mr. Moesby nodded his head, but didn't leave. "Can I help you with anything else?"

After pausing a moment, Moesby declined and sat in chair in the waiting room. Then it dawned on him that Kurt should know what happened to his family. Mr. Moesby called the operator and asked to be connected to Kurt Martin.

"Hello."

"Hi. This is Marian Moesby, from the Tipton Hotel. I'm afraid I have terrible news, and you need to come to Sparow hospital right away!"

"What? Did something happen to Carey or the boys?" asked Kurt. He had been watching a show on television, but now he turned the T.V. off. He sat on the edge of the couch and leaned forward.

"Yes. Zack has been shot, and is now in surgery."

Now Kurt was searching for his car keys. "Is he alright? How did it happen?"

"Wait. There's more. Something happened to Carey and Cody, too. I just don't know what."

Kurt found his keys and now he was sitting in his car. As he drove away, he told Moesby he was on his way. It took a couple of hours for Kurt to get to Sparow. As he entered the hospital, he looked around for Moesby. He found him in the waiting room.

"Okay. So what happened to Zack? How did he get shot?" asked Kurt.

"I can't tell you. I don't really know what happened. You can probably find out what happened to Carey and Cody now. You're family. And I bet Zack's out of surgery. You might be able to see him."

Without saying a word, Kurt walked up to the front desk and asked about Carey and Cody. He was shocked when the answer was that they were poisoned. A team of doctors was still trying to pump it out of them. Then he asked if he could see Zack. They led him to Zack's room but warned him he might not wake up for a while.

"Hey Zack," Kurt said entering the room. He was sleeping just like the nurse said he would be. Kurt pulled a chair next the bed and grabbed Zack's hand. "I heard you got shot and rushed right over. I was so scared I was going to lose you!" Tears formed in his eyes as Kurt talked to his son. "But you're going to be okay. The doctors say you'll be back to normal in a couple months."

"Mmmm. Dad?" Zack mumbled as he woke up from his sleep.

"I'm here, Zack."

"Where's mom and Cody?"

"Um. Zack, do you remember what happened?"

He paused before his eyes watered up and he answered, "Did Joel kill them?"

"No! Zack! They aren't dead! I think they are going to be okay. Who's Joel?"

"I'm tired, dad. Can I tell you later?"

"Yeah. You just get some rest." It hadn't even been ten seconds before Zack was asleep again, leaving Kurt to hold his hand in silence. After a few minutes, he decided he better get a coffee. It was pretty late and he didn't know how much longer he could stay awake.

Kurt slowly wandered down the hallway in search of the cafeteria. When he finally got there, he grabbed a large cup and poured himself some coffee. Then he went back into the hall. As he made his way back to Zack's room, he suddenly heard yelling. "Code Blue! Code Blue!" Then a few doctors began running down the hallway. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if the Code Blue was for his ex-wife or son so he followed the doctors. His worst fear flashed in front of his eyes as he watched in horror as a team of doctors pumped his son's chest. Then they called "Clear!" and the paddles were used. Nothing happened. The doctors tried again...and again...and again. But Cody's heart wasn't beating anymore.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger, but you don't understand! I had to do it! lol.No. I didn't. I just really wanted to. lol. Please review! 


	12. Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own TSL

**A/N: This is another short chapter, and there really isn't a whole lot happening. Well, maybe in the beginning there is, but I felt bad for you guys for not updating in a while so I came up with this. It's not that great. And Ididn't leave acliffhanger this chapter so it shouldn't drive you totally nuts if I don't update right away. I'm going camping this weekend and I don't know if I can get another update before I leave. I can actually almost say for a factthat I won't have an update before next Wednesday. Sorry. Okay, since I just know you're dying to find out what is going to happen to Cody, here you go.**

* * *

Kurt watched as the doctors stopped pumping his son's chest. They looked sadly down at the boy. One of the doctors said, "Call it."

Another doctor looked down at her watch. "11:36 P.M."

The first doctor jotted it down on her paper, and looked up. She saw Kurt standing pushed against the window of the hospital room. She was just about to go talk to him when she heard a real slow beep...beep...beep. She looked back at the boy and rushed over to check for a heartbeat. She was amazed. A miracle had truly happened to this boy. He had been dead and now he was alive, barely, but alive.

Kurt had looked away from the window when he saw the doctor looking at him. He went to a chair that was sitting a little ways away in the hallway. He put his head in his hands as he cried. He couldn't believe that one of his son's was dead, and he never got to say goodbye. Kurt could only imagine what Zack's reaction would be when he had to tell him the news. Pure pain, that's what. Not to mention that he would probably lock himself in his room for days, refusing to come out. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. I'm Dr. Calvin. Are you that boy's father?" asked the doctor, motioning towards the hospital room Cody was in.

"Yeah."

"Well, I have some news for you. This may come to you as a shock but-," the doctor started to say before cut him off.

"I know he's dead. I saw it happen."

"But that's the thing. He came back to life. I don't know how he did it, but he did."

Kurt could hardly believe what he was hearing. He had seen Cody die. The doctors called the death and everything! They were just about to put the sheet over his head when he walked away.

Kurt got up and ran towards Cody's room. Just as the doctor said, Cody was alive. He could see his chest moving up and down. Now Kurt cried again, but this time it was because he was so happy! Happy that he will get to talk to Cody again. Happy that he won't have to tell Zack that his other half is gone. Happy that he still had a complete family.

* * *

When Zack awoke, he could see his dad sleeping in the chair. He didn't want to wake him so he didn't say anything. Instead, he looked around his hospital room. First, he looked to his left and sawa white wall. To his rightwas more white wall. And in front of him was a bathroom door with a side of white wall. Wow. Looking around the room didn't take near as long as Zack thought it would and he found himself feeling really bored. He wanted nothing else, but to get out of bed and see Cody and his mom. Seeing as he had just gotten shot, he didn't see how he would get to their rooms. And the fact that he didn't know what rooms they were in didn't help either.

"Hey Zack. This is the first time I've seen you awake since you got here. I'm Tiffany," said a night nurse that just walked into the room.

Zack looked her over. She had straight, dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep sea of blue and she had a little nose. Tiffany was quite skinny, but she was no runway model. Her legs were long and slender. Zack thought she was almost as pretty as Maddie.

"Yeah, I've been pretty tired. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you know what happened to a Carey and Cody Martin. They're my mom and brother."

"No, I'm sorry. I heard about them, but I don't work in the ICU so I couldn't tell you how they are doing."

"They're in the Intensive Care Unit?"

"You didn't know! Oh, I'm so sorry. I just assumed you knew!"

"It's okay." Zack was suddenly overcome with tiredness and he closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

"I just gave you more morphine to keep the pain away. It can make you feel drowsy. You can sleep if you want." Zack didn't even reply before he fell asleep.

* * *

Not one of my best chapters is it? You can still review. Maybe you can give me some ideas for the next chapter. That would be really nice. 


	13. Happy Endings Last Forever

Disclaimer: For the last time! I don't own TSL!

**A/N: This is the final chapter! Yay me! I finally finished it! The chapter may be a little rushed but I think you'll like it. At least I hope you do. It took me forever to write.**

* * *

The next day, Kurt woke up still sitting in the chair next to Zack's bed. He had fallen asleep unitentionally. He looked over at his son who was still sleeping soundly. Kurt decided to go spend some time with his wife. He realized that he hadn't seen Carey at all since Christmas, and he was suddenly filled with guilt. Carey had almost died and he wouldn't have even seen her for three months. He promised himself he would spend more time with Carey and the boys.

Kurt entered the room Carey was in. She looked so different. Her face was pale, she was wearing no make-up, and the hospital gown was nothing like the clothes she usually wore. In a way, she looked vulnerable, and Kurt was not used to seeing that. He almost broke down and cried, but stopped because he knew he needed to be strong. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Carey's bed.

"Hey, Carey. It's Kurt. I don't know what's going on right now. No one's told me how you and Cody got poisoned or how Zack got shot. You have to wake up. I don't know what I'll do if you don't. Because, let's face reality for a second, I can't take care of two teenage boys! Zack already tried that, and it wasn't working out. I'm on the road all the time. That's no life for a kid. I'm not even sure if it's the life for me anymore. I regret not being with Zack and Cody more."

"Mmmm," Carey moaned.

Kurt sat up a little straighter in in his chair. "Carey?"

Carey slowly opened her eyes. "Kurt?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Where's Zack and Cody?" Carey said suddenly alarmed.

"They're both fine. Zack's doing better than Cody, but they are both going to live."

Carey's expression eased a little now that she knew her boys would be okay. An awkward silence followed before Kurt hesitently asked, "What happened yesterday?"

"It's such a long story, and I'm too tired to tell you right now. If you don't mind, why don't Zack, Cody and I tell you when we all get out of the hospital?"

Kurt couldn't hide his disappointment, but he agreed with Carey. "Okay."

* * *

The next week was a blur. Television crews and reporters were constantly waiting outside the hospital for Kurt to come out. Everyone was wondering what happened with Joel. Unfortunatly, Kurt didn't have the slightest clue what happened, and didn't know what to say to the reporters. He mostly just stayed in the hospital.

One day there was an incident where a repoter walked into the hospital acting like a sick patient. She was doing fine until she followed Kurt into Zack's room and began hounding them with questions. When two policemen came to get her, she kept saying she was crazy and that she didn't know what she was talking about. Then policemen started guarding the front door to the hospital to assure privacy to the Martin's.

Finally, Carey, Zack, and Cody were released from the hospital. They were all wheeled out of the hospital by a nurse to an awaiting car driven by Kurt. The reporters were still waiting by the hospital and each member of the Martin family was bombarded with questions. That is, everyone except Kurt who the reporters figured out knew nothing about the ordeal with Joel.

Inm the car, Carey sat up front with Kurt, while Zack and Cody sat in the back. It wasn't long before Cody fell asleep. His body had not taken the poison well, making him tired all the time. He would also get frequent stomach cramps that would make him double over in pain. On top of all of that, he had constant headaches, making it hard for him to concentrate on anything for too long. The doctors gave him some medication that helped with everything, but it didn't work completely.

Carey was mostly okay. She had the cramps and headaches, but not nearly as bad. And she was tired a lot, but not all of time. She could deal with all of those things just fine because she was used to them from raising twin boys. And of course the cramping wasn't unusual, especially during that certain time of the month.

Zack was doing well enough. His stomach hurt a lot, but that would go away eventually. His problem was that he was constantly scared something bad was going to happen to his mom or brother. He had terrible dreams at night of Joel escaping from jail and killing his family. His mental state was far fromhealthy and doctors expected him to need counceling at onepoint or another.

When Kurt finally pulled up to the Tipton Zack woke Cody up and they got out of the car as fast as they could, which was pretty fast considering they just came from a hospital. The Martin family walked into the Tipton through the revolving doors and were greeted with a giant "SUPRISE!" Carey cried, Kurt hugged Carey, Zack hugged Maddie who didn't object this time, and Cody stood, smiling, at Mr. Moesby and wondered if it was him who arranged the suprise/welcome back party.

* * *

Carey and the boys told Kurt about everything that happened with Joel andfor the next few weeks, Carey, Zack, and Cody were in court testifying. It took forever, but Joel was finally thrown in jail, with no chance for bail. He was also kept in a solitary cell so there was no chance for escaping again. He was only allowed out if a visitor came and when it was time to go outside for "recess." Even then, he was kept in a seperate area.

Kurt was quilty about not seeing his family enough and decided to quit the band. He moved to Boston a few blocks away from the Tipton. A week later he started singing at the Tipton with Carey. And a month after that he was living in the Tipton. Cody remembered how at Christmas, his mom and dad said they were never going to get remarried. But when they started going on dates again, he begged to differ. Even Zack was getting his hopes up.

"When do you think mom and dad will get married?" Zack and Cody were laying on Zack's bed. Cody's head was leaning against Zack's shoulder and Zack's head was leaning on Cody's.

"Cody, dad hasn't even popped the question yet, I highly doubt it will be anytime soon," said Zack.

"Yeah well, they should hurry up. _They _know they love each other, _we _know they love each other, I think it's about time they get married...again," replied Cody.

As if Kurt knew what Cody just said, he asked Carey the question. She cried and jumped up and down. Finally, she said...yes! Zack and Cody could hear everything from their bedroom and fell asleep, dreaming of what their new life with dad would be like.

The End.

* * *

So did this fic make Staying Silent's ending seem not so bad? I hope so. Please review and tell me what you thought of Crazy. And I kind of left this ending open ended. You can imagine whatever you want for the life of Zack and Cody after the marriage. Or you don't have to. Either way. Just please review. It would make me happy.And if I'm happy I'll write more fics. Okay. Review! 


End file.
